Tales of Charles Lee Ray
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What is Chucky's life like before he became a killer, meeting his lover Tiffany, and transfers his soul into a Good Guy doll? This prequel will explain everything... WARNING: Violence, language, abuse, and some sexual content.
1. Prologue

***November 18, 1965***

-

A 15 year old boy with short, dark brown hair, is writing his journal with a hatred look in his light blue, cold eyes. His life was a mess. His father isn't the same since the teen's little sister was killed by murderers years ago. His mother was devestated after the death of her daughter, and now she had a son who was getting into fights in school, and being insulted by his own father.  
The boy's name is Charles Lee Ray. Most likely, his family and one friend, call him "Chucky" as a nickname. Either way, he accepted his nickname. Chucky finished his journal and hid it under his mattress and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a black eye on the left after being punched by one of those bullies in school, and few bruises on his face. God, was he messed up after his sister's death? Things change so quickly, and he didn't like it one bit. His life is full of hatred and it's like a living hell to him.  
"Charles!" His mother called him from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" Chucky didn't say a word. All he did was to leave the bathroom and return to his room, not even feeling like he is hungry. He started to lay down on his bed, thinking back of the bad memory from 5 years ago he had with his sister, Roxanne.

*_Flashback_*  
Chucky is looking in the small woods that was outside the city of New Jersey, looking for Roxanne. They are playing a game, Hide-and-Seek. A scream was heard from not too far away from Chucky. He saw Roxanne running from someone, or should we call it, from strangers!  
"Roxanne!" Chucky called, about to run after her. Roxanne turned her head to the side to see her brother coming towards her as she ran, but then she tripped and fell on the ground. Without warning, she felt something sharp on her back. Chucky immediantly stopped running and saw that the murderers killed Roxanne right before his eyes. One of the men saw Chucky and pulled out a knife.  
"Get that little one there. He's the witness!" He told his partners. Chucky fled from the killers as quick as he could. He didn't want to leave Roxanne back there, but he had to save himself from those guys. He had to get help. But he had to lose those murderers who are chasing after him.  
*_End flashback_*

Chucky was lucky that day. But Roxanne didn't survive. Chucky always think to himself that it was his fault when he just left his helpless sister back in the woods, meeting her death.  
"Damn it... I never felt that scared in my life. Why did I leave her there? I should've done something instead of running away." Chucky muttered as he covers his face with his hands. He took the pillow and held it against his body. He wanted to get a new life, but he doubt it'll be good for him. It'll be hell.


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: A Living Hell***

-

In the morning, Chucky slowly walked down the steps to get to the small dining room and found his mother, Minna Ray, sitting next to the table, drinking coffee. She had dark circles around her eyes. Her dark brown hair is a mess. Minna's brown eyes look very dark than ever. But, it's her stress expression that she has almost every morning. Chucky walked pass his mother to get to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast before going to school. The back door opened and revealed a man with light blue eyes and brown hair that is short and a bit curly like, coming in with his cigar. Chucky watched him in silent, he can smell smoke and alcohol on his father, Jack Ray. His father turned to his son with a glare, not saying a word, then he turned away to get to the living room and watch tv.  
"Hurry, hon. You don't want to be late for school." Minna told Chucky as she came in the kitchen.  
"School doesn't start til 7:00 in the morning, mom." Chucky said under his breath. "I have like 45 minutes to eat and get ready."  
"Well whenever your damn school starts, you better get ready to go." Minna says, rolling her eyes. Chucky turned to her with a look on his face. Minna sighed a bit. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm all out of it. I'm just stressed out."  
"You always are." Chucky said.  
"...Whatever." Minna walked out of the kitchen and groaned a bit. Chucky can hear her muttering about her not wanting to go to work today. Chucky sighed and placed bread in the toaster.  
Not much later, Chucky walked out of the house and head down the street to get to school that was only three blocks from his place. He held his little books with one hand as the other is in the pocket of the jacket. But then, a familiar voice was heard behind him.  
"Hey Charles! Wait up!" It said. Chucky turned around and saw his only friend since elementry, Eddie Caputo, running towards him. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey Eddie." Chucky said in a neutral tone. Eddie walked beside him.  
"Sorry I took so long. My mom was bugging me all morning." He said. "But, I got away when she jumped in the shower." Chucky didn't reply to him. He kept walking, and his eyes are down to look at the ground. Eddie noticed this. "What's wrong with you?"  
"...Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Chucky replied.  
"...I see. Your parents?" Eddie guessed.  
"Yeah. They...never get along like before. My dad was drinking and smoking a lot, my mom get stressed out. And me, I'm just sitting in the dark." Chucky explained. "After my little sister died 5 years ago, my parents were grieving and they changed since. My parents don't talk to each other whenever I was around the house."  
"God damn." Eddie sighed. "I still feel bad about you, man. Roxanne was a good friend of mine too, and she was a great little sister to you. She's in a better place now." Chucky snarled a bit.  
"Yeah. A better place where she can get away from this cruel world. But me, I am living in hell."

During lunchtime, Chucky was sitting by the building with Eddie, watching other teens walking around, talking to each other, and laughing. Chucky and Eddie were outcasts. This is only middle school, and they don't fit in with anyone. Especially Chucky. He's the one who always get into fights and got beaten. Of course, he can fight too. He once gave a 11 year old a punch on the jaw pretty hard when he was 12. It's like a normal life for Chucky. Fights, bullied, and beaten. His parents pretty much didn't give a damn. If only Roxanne were alive right now, she will know what to do to help her big brother.  
"Hey, Charles. You took quite a punch yesterday." Laughed a chubby teen. Chucky turned to him with a glare. Eddie stood between him and the fat teenager.  
"Leave him alone, Harold. He didn't do anything to you." Eddie told him.  
"Shut up, dumbass!" Harold snapped and pushed Eddie to the wall. Chucky snarled at Harold. He stood in front of him.  
"No one pushes my best friend, except me." He growled.  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Harold taunted. That does it! Chucky made a fist and punched Harold's face, making him fall. Harold was on the ground, holding his chin with a pain look. Chucky saw a couple of teens coming by to see the fat boy on the ground.  
"Oh my god. That freak punched the fat kid!" A teen boy said in awe. "That is awesome!"  
"If only I seen that." Another teen said. Chucky walked away from the scene. Eddie watched him leave in silent. He tried to protect his friend, but he can get easily thrown away.

***

Later that night at the house, Chucky was up in his room in the dark, thinking about what happened today. He punched a bully of his, and got in trouble for it, and Eddie was a witness of telling what happened. A knock was heard, making Chucky flinch a little. Minna came in the room with two pieces of pizza on the plate.  
"Hey Charles. I got pizza. I thought you might be hungry." She said softly coming towards him. Chucky didn't reply or look at her. Minna placed the plate down and sat next to her son. "Look, you always get into trouble, but that doesn't mean you can't starve-"  
"You don't even care." Chucky said, breaking Minna off. "You weren't there for me whenever I get beaten by someone. Even dad doesn't care as usual." Minna watched him, she sighed.  
"...I'm sorry, Charles."  
"Quit calling me 'Charles'! I hate that name! The nickname you gave me is better!" Chucky snapped. "Why don't you call me that?"  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Minna growled. "I can call you what I want! You stick with your real damn name, you hear me?"  
"Mom, get out!" Chucky yelled. "I don't want to see your face again!" Before Minna could even slap him, Jack's voice was heard downstairs.  
"What the hell is going on up there?" He asked. Minna left the room and slammed the door behind her. Chucky yelled in his pillow, letting out all the anger from his system.  
_'I hate my life!_' He thought angrily.


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Getting Away of Murder***

On the weekend after living in hell of school, Chucky was outside at his small backyard, throwing his tennis ball at the wall repeatedly. The back door opened, revealing Minna to come out with a cigerette in her mouth. Chucky narrowed his eyes to her to watch her going over to the chair and sit on it in silent. At least Jack isn't home until tonight for more hell. Chucky was free for a whole day to get away from his father's yelling and abusive behavior.  
"Should't you be hanging out with your friend, Charles?" Minna asked in a tired tone in her voice.  
"...Why? You want me to leave the house?" Chucky asked with a mean look in his eyes. Minna sighed and went back in the house. "I don't think so, mom." Chucky muttered. "I can do whatever I want around here. It's my life."  
You okay, man?" Eddie's voice asked from behind. Chucky turned to him. Eddie came over to his friend. "You seem down, Chucky. Anything wrong?"  
"Same old thing, Eddie." Chucky replied. "My mom is acting stupid, and my dad is at work and he'll come back tonight. He's probably treat me like shit like always." Eddie picked up a tennis ball and throw it at the wall. If only he could help his friend, but he is too afraid to report Jack. What happened one time was that Eddie was "accidently" punched in the face by Jack, and Chucky was a witness. Jack forbids Eddie to come over to the house or get near Chucky ever again, but the boys didn't want to listen to Jack. Chucky is one who disobeys his own father for years. Minna didn't really care of what Chucky is doing behind Jack's back. She was doing the same thing while Jack is not around.  
"You sure he's not here, Chucky?" Eddie asked. "You know what he did to me once."  
"Don't worry. If he is here, I can always smell him." Chucky replied with a smart look on his face. Before Eddie could say anything, he gasped in fright. Chucky turned around to find out what Eddie was seeing, the bottle of beer hits his face! Chucky fell on the ground, knocked out. Eddie's lips quivered. Jack was there with a broken bottle.  
"You didn't see anything! Now, beat it!" He growled. Eddie ran off in a flash, leaving his poor friend behind. Jack looked down at his son with disgust. "You're such a disgrace to me, Charles." He says, walking away. Now alone in the yard, Chucky slowly lifted his head, making a hatred, deep dark look on his face and eyes. He have had it with Jack. Chucky knew exactly what to do with him...tonight.

Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv that night. It's 9:00, and Jack wasn't even tired to go to bed. Minna is in bed, sleeping upstairs. Little did Jack know, Chucky is sneaking downstairs and enter the kitchen. Chucky silently opened one of the drawers and took out a knife that is sharp enough. He hid it behind his back and slowly walked in the living room where he could see his father sitting there, completely unaware of his son's presence. Chucky gripped on the knife, approaching towards Jack silently, then slowly revealing a knife and raise it above his head. Jack saw the shadow of Chucky on the wall, then he turns to face his son.  
"Hey, what the fu-!" His words were off when Chucky stabbed Jack's chest! Then sliced his neck, having blood fall. Jack's body went limp, and his eyes were open wide, but...he is dead. Murdered. Chucky took a few steps back, staring at the dead body of his father. Then, he felt a hand touching his shoulder...  
"_AHHH!_" Chucky screamed and turned and sliced someone's throat off. That someone is Minna! Chucky's mouth dropped to the floor. Minna fell on her knees, then all the way to the floor, bleeding. "Oh shit..." Chucky whispered. "Oh shit... What have I done?" He dropped the knife and grabbed his head with his hands. He didn't mean to kill his own mother. He was too scared. Now, his parents were murdered. By him. Only Chucky meant to kill Jack, not Minna, but he did kill her only by mistake. Chucky is now alone. No family.  
_'My god. I have to leave this place. I can't get caught by the cops.'_ Chucky thought. Now he had to make up a crime scene.  
Chucky went up to his room to get his message bag to put his belonging he needs to bring to leave his house. He brings few of the clothes, two bottles of water, and food he likes to eat. Now, he returned downstairs. He wiped the knife so the cops won't be able to find fingerprints on it. He placed the knife on his mother's hand. Chucky started to break the pictures on the walls with a baseball bat and broke the window. The house was a mess now. Chucky grabbed his bag and about to head out the front door. But, he wanted to bring one more thing with him. Something to keep himself protected. Chucky went to the closet and found a case where Jack keeps a pistol in. Chucky took the gun out and brought bullets as well. He didn't want to load the gun just yet. And now, Chucky left his home...

Eddie woke up after hearing knocking from his window outside. He got out of bed and went over to the window and saw Chucky there. Eddie opened the window and asked what was up. Chucky told Eddie what happened tonight and his plans to run away. He even asked Eddie to come with him. So they could be free. But, Eddie didn't like the idea.  
"Chucky, we could get caught if we do that. Besides, they can catch you because you killed your parents!" He told him.  
"Eddie, come on! I can't do this alone! I thought you're my best friend!" Chucky complained. Eddie sighed sadly and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, dude. I can't go with you. It's too risky to do something like that. I'm not the run away type." He said. Without a word, Chucky ran off down the street in the dark of the streets. Eddie watched him leave. He wanted to help him, but he can't just leave his family without saying goodbye. What could he do? Chucky could get hurt out there, or worse...what if he gets killed out there?  
"Eddie? Who're you talking to in there?" His mother asked from outside the door. "Is it Charles again?" Eddie didn't reply to her. He's worried about his friend who was running away from home. They won't be seeing each other again.  
"Damn it, Chucky..." Eddie muttered to himself. "Can't believe I'm doing this for your sake." He started to change into his outwear clothes.


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Settle In***

-

After Eddie caught up with Chucky in the darkest part of the neighborhood, the teenage boys found themselves getting close to the city. It wouldn't be a good idea to go in the city, because it will be more dangerous at this time of night. The police will catch them, which is the worst part.  
"Where should we go?" Eddie asked. "You told me we can't go to the city of Hackensack. Where else is a best place to hide from the cops or everyone else who are tracking us?"  
"I'm thinking, okay?!" Chucky snapped. "Calm down." Gunshots were suddenly heard from the streets, making the boys turn in alarm. Yelling was heard. Sounds like male voices. Three male figures appeared out of the darkness and stop in the middle of the street, facing Chucky and Eddie.  
"Oh shit." Chucky says.  
"What do we do?" Eddie asks in shakey voice.  
"Get them!" One of the men yelled. So, the three men were running towards the teenagers.  
"Run!" Chucky cried out and ran off as Eddie followed him. Running down the dark street is pretty scary and complicated to see where they are going, but they need to be away from danger. But, there's something about those men. Chucky turns his head back to see those men who were chasing him and Eddie. They look like the ones who killed Roxanne 5 years ago...  
"Charles! I see a gate that leads to the Hackensack Cemetary! Let's get there!" Eddie cried out, making Chucky face ahead of him and saw the dark gates. The boys grabbed the bars and shook them. Chucky found chains and a lock on the gate.  
"Damn it! It's locked!" He yelled. Eddie started to climb over the gate and told Chucky to do the same thing.  
"Your mine, boys! Mine!" One of the men yelled in laughter. Chucky quickly climbs on the gate as quick as he could and jumped over. Eddie helped his friend up and ran off from the gates, leaving those men behind, cursing.  
"We'll get you, boys!" The second man yelled. "Don't think this is over yet!"  
"We have all night!" The third yelled. They all laughed and walked away from the gates. After it gets quiet for a moment, Chucky and Eddie slowly popped out from hiding behind the tombstones. Eddie let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh man. That was close. We could've been caught by them." He says. Chucky didn't say a word. Eddie turned to him. "Who are those guys? They seem bad news than we are now."  
"...They're the ones..." Chucky muttered under his breath. "They killed my sister. I've seen those faces before. They were in the woods where me and Roxanne were playing. They took her away from me! They caused the pain I have for 5 years!"  
"Whoa, take it easy!" Eddie says, having his hands up.  
"I will kill them! I will kill them!" Chucky yelled. "Roxanne will be avenged!" Eddie gulped. He's afraid. Chucky had become a different person. Like...a serial killer? Is that Chucky will become as? That will change everything. Chucky walked away from his friend to take a stroll in the graveyard. He looked at the other tombstones that had people's names on them and dates. Chucky found his little sister's grave. She died in 1960. She's in a better place now, where she could be happy with the angels. Chucky will never see her again. He's in living hell. Chucky placed his hand on the stone, trailing down to Roxanne's name, last name, date, then to the dirt. A tear fell from his eye.  
"I'm really sorry, Chucky." Eddie's voice said. He was behind Chucky. "You know, she will always be with you in your heart. You're never alone." Chucky wiped the tears away from his eyes and cheeks and sniffled a little. Before he could stand up to leave the tombestone, there is a dark figure behind the stone. The boys watched him in silent, but they are in shock that this strange man who stood there from out of nowhere. The man African American, but wearing some kind of voodoo robes and charms as skull beads. He also a cane that had a red sphere on top, and the necklace that happened to be an amulet with a red gem in the middle and snakes carved on each side of it. He watched the boys in silent. Chucky slowly stood up, staring up at him with a half glare. Somehow, he didn't see any danger on the man.  
"You two seemed to be lost and helpless." The man finally spoke, in a deep voice. "Did those bandits try to kill you back there?"  
"...Yeah." Chucky replied. "How do you know?"  
"They are after our children and voodoo spells at our home. But it is I, who they are afraid of. I am the leader of the clan." The man said. "I am also very sorry about your loss, Charles Ray." The man says. Chucky blinked a couple times.  
"What? How do you know my name? And...who are you exactly?" He asked. The man made a bow to him and Eddie.  
"I am the Almighty Damballa. The God of Voodoo." He says now standing straight. "I come here to take you two boys with me. You will have a new home. My people will treat you like family." Chucky turned to Eddie with a look. They don't know for sure if they could offer it. Chucky turned back to Damballa.  
"What's the catch, man? Why do you want us? For real?" He asked.  
"My boy, we are not bad. We live on our own. We travel around the world to see our relatives. Most live in New Orleans in Louisianna." Damballa replied. "Perhaps we could teach you two voodoo. It could help you. But I must warn you. You have to use the spells wisely."  
"Chucky, I wouldn't trust this guy about voodoo, but we need a place to stay the night in." Eddie whispered. "What do you think?" Chucky thought about this in his mind. What else could he do?  
"Damballa, we accept to stay with you as long as we please." Chucky said. Damballa made a nod and turned away. The boys grabbed their bags and followed the man. Damballa lead them out of the cemetary to get to the fields. They also found railroad tracks.  
"We should ride on the train." Eddie said with a chuckle. But, Chucky didn't laugh at the joke. He was focused on Damballa. Then he found a train that was ahead of them. Eddie's right. There is a train.  
"You came here with a train?" Chucky asked.  
"Only to travel outside our home." Damballa replied. "We do use it to go around the world. We follow the road that was ahead of us."  
"But, trains aren't as fast as planes." Chucky suggested. So, as the three were heading to the train, an African American man who is wearing a white shirt and blue jeans appeared from the front of the train.  
"These are new sons." Damballa told him. "They will be staying with us. Take us home, Sean." The man nodded and return inside the train and began to start it. Damballa helped Chucky and Eddie up in the train. Lots of space indeed, but if there's more people, it will be crowded.  
"Wow. At least we don't have to walk." Eddie said with a smile.  
"Our home is an hour away. You two may rest, if you wish." Damballa says. Chucky sets down his bag and sat on the edge of the train as it began to move to the right. He really hopes that his new "home" will be better than his last.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Voodoo Hoodoo***

-

Damballa leads the teenage boys down the quiet street. There are tall apartment buildings around them. But, these buildings are old. No one has come to this part of the city of Hackensack, because it's more like the bad side. Seeing no danger, there are some African Americans outside, watching their master coming by with the boys. Chucky felt uneasy about this. Eyes are on him and Eddie. Damballa went up to one of the buildings and opened the door for the boys.  
"This one belongs to the good family of ours." He told them. "Go inside. Make yourselves at home." Chucky and Eddie walked inside the apartment building in silent. They walked up the steps to find their own room to sleep in, but then they found a woman with two sons close to her. They didn't welcome them by saying it to them. Just silent treatment. Eddie found a door next to him and found a room with two mattresses on the floor across from each other.  
"I think I found our room, Chucky." Eddie said going inside and sat on the mattress he chose. Chucky walked inside and close the door behind him and went to his mattress and lay flat and stare at the crack ceiling. "You okay, man?" Eddie asked. "You were quiet for a whole time since we arrived."  
"I have a feeling that no one here in this part won't be able to like us." Chucky replied. "The way they stare at us. Including me. I think they know what I did to my parents."  
"Come on, dude. I think you're overreacting." Eddie told him. Chucky sat up and stare at his friend.  
"Am I? I killed my dad for a reason, but my mom, that was an accident!" He said. "I have no family members left! Who would want to have me as their new kid?" He stopped talking when a knock was heard. The door opened and a kid came in. He looked like he's around 12 or 13.  
"Hey, kid." Eddie said with a small smile.  
"Why are you two white guys here?" The kid asked.  
"Oh, judging the new arrivals, huh?" Chucky asked with a sneer. "What would happen if I make fun of you, niggers?" The kid made a look at Chucky. Now that was really offensive. Not the first time that Chucky insults an African American. But, to a kid, it's different.  
"You better not tell that to the Almighty Damballa, or he will-"  
"Camron!" A female voice called. Chucky's lips quivered after he heard the boy's name. The woman came in and found her son with Eddie and Chucky. "Camron, let them rest. They seem to have a bad day." She told her son.  
"Tell me about it." Chucky muttered.  
"Listen boys. Since you two will be staying here, you will have to live by my house rules. Understand?" The woman asked. "Oh, I am Vanessa, in case you want to know who I am. You can call me either 'Vanny' or 'Mama' if you like." Chucky and Eddie gave her funny looks.  
"Why do we want to call you 'Mama'?" Chucky asked.  
"In your eyes, you don't have a mother anymore. I lost my mother when I was your age, honey." Vanessa said by sitting next to Chucky. "She had lung cancer, and passed away. But, before she is gone to heaven, she told me that I will be a very good mother, and a good mother figure to anyone." She said. Chucky looked at her, and he had to say that Vanessa _DOES_ look like a mother figure to anyone, still, she is a mother to Camron and her second son.  
"If that's okay with you, then...I can call you 'mom'." Chucky said.  
"Fine with me, honey." Vanessa said. "Now, you and your friend need to sleep. It's really late." She got up and took Camron out of the room and shut the door. Eddie turned back to Chucky who began to take off his shirt.  
"Well, now you became soft." He said.  
"What? I thought I should give her a good chance." Chucky said by laying down. "Tomorrow will be better, I hope."

The next morning, Chucky walked out of the door of the building and found Camron and his little brother playing football, but they only throw the football at each other. Still, Chucky needs to apologize about calling Camron the "N" word to him last night. Chucky walked down the steps and call out Camron, making him turn in silent.  
"Listen, I just...wanted to say I'm sorry. About...last night of what I said to you. I...didn't mean to say...that word to you." He said uneasy.  
"Ahh, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry." Camron said. "Hey, wanna play with me and Ricky?"  
"Thanks...but, I think I'll pass. I need to talk to Damballa." Chucky said looking around.  
"Sorry, brother. He's not here at this time." Camron said. Ricky came towards his brother and Chucky. "He hardly comes around in mornings. And, he doesn't want any of us to go barge in his building over there." Camron said pointing at the building that's ahead. "I hear he had lots of voodoo stuff in there and different spells. He's the greatest!"  
"But that amulet is the one I really like." Ricky said. "You can transfer into anyone or anything with it." Chucky remembered seeing the amulet that Damballa wore last night. Now this voodoo talk is starting to get to Chucky. He wants to learn about the spells.  
"When do you think he will be back?" Chucky asked.  
"Later today or tonight. It depends. He protects us from danger, you know?" Camron replied. "He's a God of Voodoo."  
"...Really?" Chucky asked.  
"I mean, like a god. Damballa knows everything about everyone. Including you." Camron told him. Chucky already knew that part. But, he felt worried about that Damballa might know about the murder of his parents. Will Chucky still be in the clan? He doesn't want to be kicked out. He had no family. Nowhere to go.  
Chucky walked down the street to get to Damballa's building. He really couldn't help but to go inside and find out more about Damballa and voodoo spells. He turned the knob, but the door is locked.  
_'Great. Can't get inside the house of his.'_ He thought in disappointment. But, he stepped on something very small. He lifted his right foot and found a tiny key. He picked it up and studied it. He turned back to the door, and placed the key to the keyhole. After hearing a click, Chucky smiled and walked inside the building. He shuts the door behind him, and everything in this main room is dark, but light is from the windows. Candles were all over the place. Paintings on the walls, and there's a library of books in the living room. Voodoo dolls here and there with needles. Do those dolls really work on humans? Chucky walked in the living room, seeing collections of voodoo. Shrunken heads and skulls hanging on the ceiling.  
"This is creepy." Chucky says to himself. A case caught his eyes on the table. He approached to it and touched it with his fingers. He opened it and there is a voodoo knife with carved snakes on the blade on each side. "Holy shit. This is cool." He says with a smile.  
"What are you doing here, Charles?" A voice asked from behind, making Chucky turn in alarm. There is a woman wearing a voodoo dress that had different patterns and she is wearing a crown that looks like it's made of tiny bones.  
"Whoa! You scared me!" Chucky said, placing his hand over his chest, feeling his heart race.  
"You shouldn't be here, Charles. No one is allowed to be in here without permission of mine or my husband's." The woman said.  
"Oh my god, you're his wife? Lucky you." Chucky said with a smile. "What's your name?"  
"Cherish. I am the Voodoo Queen." The woman said. "Now, we will talk later. You need to get out. This is between you and me. Now, go." She gently pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. Chucky never imagined that Damballa had a wife, but she is the voodoo queen.  
_'I wonder if she could tell me more about herself and Damballa?'_ Chucky thought as he looked back at the building.


End file.
